


It's a Habit by now

by 0fflined



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbating, Robot masturbating, Size Difference, Xeno, Xenophilia, barn husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0fflined/pseuds/0fflined
Summary: " -Optimus sure was surprised when Cade first came to him to ask for a favour. 'Tessa and Luckycharm are at our house', he had said; 'and I don't want them to hear me. I desperately need to do this.' Cade was in great need of releasing himself, overloading, cumming in earthling terms and couldn't think of another place than the barn. He had apologized for the Autobot leader countless of times and begged for him to let him do that there. Optimus let him, and then it just turned into a habit."





	

Cade sighed. It was soft, sweet, like always at this point. Cade was sitting on Optimus' driver's seat, he was wearing a grey t-shirt dirtied by oil and dust and other car industry waste. The knees of his jeans were worn out, they smelled of oil and gas and had dirty handprints all around the thighs. 

Cade gasped a light one, a long whine following. Optimus stared at the little human, who was sitting his legs spread out and hand slowly working on his crotch. He was stroking himself through his underpants, he liked to start like that. His other arm was leaning against Optimus' door, taking lean from it. Things tend to get rather... wild, at some point. Once Cade had himself flexed on both of the front seats, his hands desperately looking for something to grab and occasionally stroke. Stroking along Optimus' steering wheel had become some kind of a habit by now. 

Optimus sure was surprised when Cade first came to him to ask for a favour. 'Tessa and Luckycharm are at our house', he had said; 'and I don't want them to hear me. I desperately need to do this.' Cade was in great need of releasing himself, overloading, cumming in earthling terms and couldn't think of another place than the barn. He had apologized for the Autobot leader countless of times and begged for him to let him do that there. Optimus let him, and then it just turned into a habit.

Of course, the times Cade came over in that matter Optimus left the barn. He didn't want the human to feel uncomfortable, but it turned out he liked it when Optimus watched. And the Prime didn't dislike it himself either, no. He actually started looking forward to the next time. Something in human anatomy and life was very interesting to him, and the fact that their species' intercourse, interfacing in Cybertronian term, didn't really differ from one another was quite surprising. 

Optimus began to enjoy looking at him, actually making it a habit to, as earthlings say, jerk off after Cade was done. But Cade had never seen him do it, he didn't even know Optimus did it right after he had gone back inside. Optimus preferred it that way, actually. It would just confuse the poor human to know Optimus was masturbating to the image of Cade masturbating. It was weird for the leader himself, why was he pleasing himself with the image of Cade jerking off? Optimus didn't really bother himself with that question though.

After making it bit of a custom, Optimus had suggested that Cade could do it in his cabin. Well, it wasn't entirely his idea; they came up with it together after Cade hurt himself to some sharp objects while playing with himself. Safe in Optimus' cabin Cade had no dangerous machinery or sharp objects that could punch a hole in his fragile shell. 

There was a high pitched utter in between Cade's accelerating moaning, it sent ticklish tremoring all around Prime's frame. The human finally slipped his hand in his pants, his touch becoming a bit rougher and hungrier. The human was desperate for a release, but intentionally prolonged it. A trait Optimus found intriguing. 

Till now Optimus had been able to keep his engines low enough so the human wouldn't notice him getting worked up. But now Optimus' revving was getting out of his control and he feared Cade wouldn't reach to finish before he had to. Cade grabbed his wheel, interwined his fingers around the round shape - and stroke. He stroke the wheel up and down, first slow but after the three first strokes he gave a lot of pressure. It was getting too much for the big bot to handle. 

_"Cade",_ came a soft sound from Prime's radio. The human heard him, but was in too great ecstasy to really process the word correctly. Cade gave a soft little hum and answered with a moan: "Optimus..." The engines of the truck started humming louder, the seat Cade was sitting on was actually starting to shiver. It was only welcomed, Cade had no doubt something could be wrong. 

"O-hh... Optimus- you don't have to-" Cade smiled and whispered, stroking the wheel a bit faster but roughly, same way he was treating himself. Cade's legs spread even wider and he pressed himself harder against the shivering seat. His whole being was shaking by now.

Optimus couldn't get over the way Cade just sighed his name. He wanted to hear it again, he wanted to hear Cade beg for him... Optimus' vocalizer cracked as he called out Cade's name again, hoping for another sigh from his human friend. The cabin was hot and Optimus' windows were steamy. 

"Optimus-" Cade sighed with a whine. He didn't realise he was calling his name out loud, he didn't realise he was giving out the images he was masturbating to. The human shifted; he removed his hand from his pants and bend it over his shoulder to lean against the steamy window. He let a handprint behind. His other hand was still holding tightly on the steering wheel. He moved his lower body and let the shaking of the seat trash him. 

"Optimus- ah-! Please, Optimus- wreck me-" Cade cried, his voice desperate and needy. The Autobot leader wouldn't be able to hold himself back if Cade won't stop-  
"Ruin me-"

Cade cried out with a sharp gasp and a long moan. He came in his pants, he had started doing that so he wouldn't mess Optimus' cabin. He didn't even get to calm down from the orgasm when Optimus suddenly started transforming. Cade was taken aback big time and soon found himself on his knees on the cold ground.

Cade turned around to sit on his bottom and face Optimus. His afterglow was amazing and for a moment he wasn't aware of anything, but when he was Cade's jaw dropped and he couldn't take his eyes off of the Autobot leader. There he was, on his knees in front of him, head hanging from his shoulders, and the moans- dagnabit- the **moans** Prime made... If Cade wasn't so exhausted he'd get hard again by just hearing those moans.

He watched as Optimus adjusted his legs wider and brought his servo to his crotch. He opened some kind of a cover and Cade saw how his hardened sex organ was exposed. Or that was what it looked like anyway. Silently and motionless, torrid written all over his face, Cade watched the Autobot leader touch himself and ejaculate in his own palm. Optimus did his best to prevent his transfluids from dirtying any of Cade's machines and experiments. The sound of transfluid squirting against the metal servo and dripping on the floor of the 'lab' sent shivers up Cade's back. It was a strange, yet pleasing feeling. 

The overloading left Optimus panting, the Cybertronian pulling back to sit on his legs. He wasn't facing the human; instead he had his head hanging between his arms he leaned on the ground. The need to overload was just too strong, he couldn't help it.

Even after what Cade just saw; he literally saw how Optimus ejaculated out of sexual activity, and the question he asked was: "A-are you alright? That- that has never happened before- God- did I hurt you-?" Optimus felt like chuckling, but he was too exhausted to chuckle. Prime propped himself up to lean on his palms and looked down at the human. He looked exhausted, excited but still a little bit scared. Cade didn't realise to consider the fact Optimus was just doing what he was; orgasming because of natural cause. 

"To be entirely honest, Cade..." Optimus started and lifted to lean his servos on his legs. He looked briefly at his messy servo before just resting it back against his leg and he looked at Cade again. Optimus drew a deep breath before continuing: "This wasn't the first time." 

Cade stood up from the ground and approached the leader. He stared at the transfluid covered servo and continued: "S-so you weren't hurting? That was you- uh, masturbating...?"  
"In human terms, yes."  
"And that's your...?"  
"I believe you humans call it 'sperm', but it doesn't work exactly the same way yours does."

Cade finally looked up at Optimus. The human had calmed down pretty much entirely, but the afterglow was just replaced by multiple other emotions. Confusion and excitement were strong in him right now. Cade stumbled upon some crates which he sat down on. Cade didn't know how to sit, he shifted from position to another quite quickly. Optimus looked down at him, patiently waiting for questions and doing his best to answer them the way the human would understand.

Cade had questions alright, but he didn't know where to start. He opened his mouth a couple of times to speak, the third time he spoke: "You said this wasn't the first time...?" Optimus nodded his head lightly and answered: "When you gave me the permission to watch... I've been- giving myself permission to... satisfy my needs as well." 

"You've... been jerking off to my image?" Cade asked his voice rather steady considering his state and Optimus answered with a simple nod. It was quite clear to Optimus that Cade masturbated to him by now so he didn't feel a need to say it out loud. After thinking about Optimus' words a few times the human looked up at him with a mortified expression.  
"Why you never said anything-? Like the time I fell asleep in your cabin?" Cade asked standing up and reaching his arms up towards the bot.  
"It's alright, Cade-"  
"No it's not! You should've told me- Heck, you must've had an awful time..."

Optimus brought his clean servo to Cade and carefully pressed the tip of his index digit against his chest.  
"Cade Yeager. I'm fine. I'm better than fine, I feel relieved that you know..." Optimus said. Cade wrapped his arm around the digit and looked up at the alien.  
"Why do I feel like there's going to be 'but'?" he asked and Optimus provided an answer: "But... if you wish me to stop, I will. I understand if you feel uncomfortable-"  
"Optimus!" Cade gave a sharp holler, the leader stopped talking. 

Optimus concentrated on the small organic fingers on his cold metal digit. It felt nice, the feeling wasn't new to him but the way Cade touched him was soft and nice. His optics looked into Cade's eyes as the human spoke: "I've been jerking off to you the whole time. I don't feel uncomfortable or disgusted, I feel quite honoured actually. I can't think of a single reason for you to think about me when masturbating..." 

"But there's a lot of reasons, Cade", Optimus started kindly, Cade chuckled a light one and looked down at the metal hand. Optimus moved his servo a bit, lifting Cade's head up by gently placing his digit under his chin and lifting it gently.  
"You look handsome", Optimus started and tilted his head to right.  
"You have beautiful eyes. You're a strong individual, I admire that trait." 

Cade couldn't help a smile on his tired face. Optimus was silent for a moment before he said so very softly and gently: "You have... a beautiful soul." Cade felt nice, he felt special. He wrapped his arms around the digit and leaned his cheek on it.  
"You have a beautiful soul, too", he whispered. 

Cade wouldn't have wanted to ruin the moment, but slight worry overwhelmed him. He looked at Optimus' crotch, noticing that the blue lights on his length hadn't stopped shining.  
"Is it supposed to do that...?" he asked carefully, he wasn't sure if Prime felt comfortable talking about this stuff. Optimus had actually forgotten all about his situation and a bit shyly he looked down at his crotch.

"We- call it 'spike.' It's normal for us Transformers to overload two, sometimes even three times during interfacing..." Optimus explained. Cade felt something twitch in his insides, Optimus felt the hold around his digit tighten. He also smelled the scent humans let when he aroused.

"So you'll have to do that again?"  
"It's preferable, not obligatory", Optimus answered him and faced the human. Cade looked into his blue optics and asked him: "In that case, you'll let me watch right?" Cade was very straightforward, which made asking such a question so much easier. 

Optimus was rarely speechless, and this was one of those rare occasions. He looked at the human, smelling his sweet-like arousal in his smelling components. Optimus blinked his optics a couple of times before answering: "Considering everything... I think it's only fair."


End file.
